


Convoluted Solutions

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloè redemption, Do not post on another site, Gen, Ladybug is approached by Chloe to help Marinette, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: [This idea wouldn’t leave me alone until I wrote it out.]If you ever told Marinette that she would end up solving her own problem with Lila after being approached in her superhero persona by her former childhood bully before that Tuesday afternoon, she would’ve laughed in your face and then offered you a macaroon. Now, well, it was happening right in front of her.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 382





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've heard all too many stories and seen for myself the annoying Lila roleplayer, so I decided to make the rare choice (for my stories) of putting comment moderation.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

If you ever told Marinette that she would end up solving her own problem with Lila after being approached in her superhero persona by her former childhood bully before that Tuesday afternoon, she would’ve laughed in your face and then offered you a macaroon. Now, well, it was happening right in front of her.

Chloe had called out to Ladybug as she was running off after yet another Dupont akuma that week. “Ladybug, wait! I need your help!” The blonde had called, chasing after her.

Ladybug slowed to a stop, acutely aware of her earrings beeping, and turned to face Chloe. “Yes? I only have a few minutes.”

“Well, there’s this girl called Lila Rossi and she’s been spreading lies and trying to hurt one of my classmates. One of her lies is about being your best friend, so I thought maybe you could help?” Chloe said all in a rush.

Marinette couldn’t help the displeased expression that took over her face at the mention of Lila. “Yes, I’m aware of Miss Rossi, I came across her while she was attempting to convince a boy that she was the holder of the fox miraculous.” Ladybug stood thoughtfully for a moment before nodding to Chloe as her earrings beeps once more. “I’ll see what I can do, Chloe.” She turned to go, before pausing, “Oh, and Chloe? Please stop trying to signal me during battles. If I deem you worthy of using a miraculous and it is right for the battle, then and only then will I come. You have grown since your past experience as the Bee, but you still have growing to do before I will consider you to before another hero, temporary or not.” Ladybug threw her yo-yo towards a streetlight and swung off, deep in thought.

***

After much thought, Marinette realized something she felt dumb for not realizing before. She was pretty sure what Lila was doing counted as defamation and she could always talk to Uncle Jagged, who would be more than happy to help her out. Sending a quick text to Penny, Marinette arranged to meet up with the rockstar and his wife. 

At the meeting, Marinette ended up explaining everything that had happened, leaving out her identity as Ladybug, but even managing to slip Ladybug in by saying that Lila had lied about being her best friend and that a classmate had let her know and Ladybug wanted to help with their efforts.

A few emails and calls to other celebrities the couple knew who Lila had been telling stories about confirmed that they were all lies and were happy to contribute to the mass of legal papers they would be sending Lila’s way. Penny arranged for them to send the papers over, though a few insisted on coming in person too. Many of the celebrities had met Marinette at some point and were eager to help out the sweet teen.

***

Marinette made her way to her seat, avoiding Lila’s leg conveniently moved into the aisle as she passed, and sat down next to Chloe, where she’d been moved after Lila lied about hurting her ankle so she needed a seat by the door, which of course ended up being Marinette’s most recent seat after being moved several times for Lila’s false injuries and conditions.

The blonde was aware of what was going to happen that day, having been visited by Ladybug to let her know a solution had been found for the problem Chloe had come to the superhero about. 

Lila was in the front of the room, surrounded by fawning classmates as she told her latest story, something about Clark Kent, a skiing accident, and a broken wrist. Madame Bustier was seated at her desk on her phone and didn’t even notice when the bell rang and everyone continued talking. 

Suddenly, the door opened and a number of celebrities filed into the room, led by Jagged and Penny. They all handed their papers to Lila and some to Alya as well, who had posted Lila’s interviews talking about them on her blog, which was more like a tabloid these days sadly. Lila stared in horror at the defamation lawsuits piled on her desk, before bursting into tears and stammering something about being framed.

The celebrities ignored her entirely now that they’d given her the paperwork, though some stopped by Marinette and Chloe’s desk at the back to say hello. Marinette waved happily, focusing on the powers of the fox miraculous, which she had used to transform and illusion herself to seem normal in order for Ladybug to visit the classroom. The spotted superhero appeared in the doorway, paper in hand. Since illusions couldn’t touch things, Marinette as Ladybug had enlisted a friend of sorts to come under the visage of Ladybug in order to give the paperwork to the Italian girl.

When the class noticed Ladybug’s appearance, everyone got very quiet, watching as she walked slowly towards Lila’s desk and set down the papers with a disappointed frown. “I told you before, Lila, not to lie about knowing or being a superhero. It will only put you in danger and lead to unhappiness in the future.”

With that, the hero was gone, leaving a shocked silence in the classroom as Marinette’s classmates tried to process what had just happened. Several had turned to look at Marinette in realization and horror. The bluenette only smiled sadly, knowing that she’d lost trust in her friends and hoping that one day they would be able to have a good relationship again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our friendly neighborhood Lila roleplayer dropped by to leave 6 unapproved comments. Thanks for spending so much time making me laugh, those brought me lots of amusement. You clearly have too much time on your hands, I recommend learning how to knit.

A new school year had just begun and Marinette smiled happily as she made her way towards her school, walking hand in hand with Luka. Last year had been her final year of collège, and many of her classmates had split apart to go to a variety of lycées around the city. She’d chosen to go to one for the arts and design, the same school Luka went to, and the two now walked to school together every morning.

The end of the school year last year had been a complicated one after Mme. Bustier had been investigated and subsequently fired by the school board of Françoise Dupont. Several other teachers such as Mme. Mendeleiv and the school nurse had also been the subject of investigation, but were found to be unaware of the events going on in Bustier’s classroom and so they were allowed to continue teaching. Damocles had been ousted from the school in shame as well, having been found guilty of taking bribes, ignoring bullying, and expelling a student without evidence. He’d also been dipping into the school funds for his Dark Owl attempts, and actually ended up with a hefty fine and several months in prison.

Lila was found to have been willingly assisting a terrorist, Hawkmoth, and her mother was so furious with her daughter after finding out everything that had been going on that the ambassador took away Lila’s immunity and the girl was held in police custody until her trial.

The rest of the class were completely shocked by this, having been oblivious to all the underhanded and illegal things going on. During all of this, the entire class approached Marinette at some point to apologize, and the bluenette accepted their apologies but wasn’t willing to forgive them yet. Marinette spent some time with Juleka and Rose during the summer when hanging out with Luka and was able to make amends, especially seeing as they’d only been minorly involved in the situation. Alya, however, was a different story. There were several things that had worked together to eventually end in Marinette choosing to completely ignore her attempts to smooth things over. She was too pushy, stubborn, and didn’t listen, and put herself and others in danger constantly during akuma fights.

With this in mind, Marinette chose not to use Alya again for any battles. Nino, Kagami, and the other temporary heroes were all redeemed eventually and were called upon on several occasions to assist Ladybug fight. Chloe too grew and evolved to become a better person and earned her place as a permanent hero alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir.

The first school bell rang just as Luka and Marinette made it to the gates of Lycée d'art and the two said goodbye before parting ways to go to their classes. From inside Marinette’s bag, Tikki smiled happily as she ate a strawberry cookie.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, thank you so much everyone whose read and commented and left kudos! This is one of the fastest I've ever seen a work be shown love. Thank you again <3


End file.
